


Rebel

by SHOOK_at_the_Phanfiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Humor, I don't know what I'm doing., I'll add more as I go, I'm an idiot that doesn't know anything, I'm cringing writing these tags, I'm just writing bullshit, Juvie, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex, Some Fluff, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, WHAT AM I GOING WITH MY LIFE!?, stay with me peeps.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOK_at_the_Phanfiction/pseuds/SHOOK_at_the_Phanfiction
Summary: Phil lester is a student at Richmond High School, and everything is normal, before a new guy shows up after just getting out of juvie. Will Phil be able to adjust with this new kid around him, or will it all go horribly wrong? Or...something else. You're gonna have to read it to find out my friends.





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Hai peeps! This is my first time writing any fiction, so I'm losing my writing virginity, and my innocents. But I lost that when I first found this website. I'm gonna try make this a good story, and update frequently. I won't leave you on a cliff hanger and never come back I promise. Also, this is going to be quite a short chapter because it's an introduction to what the hell's going on. Hope you enjoy!

Kevin Hills Juvenile Prison in south, east London, is a place where young trouble makers are sent when they do bad things. Phil, being the innocent 10 year old angel that he was, believed the rumors regarding the place. From all of the terrible rumors people said in his primary school about it, to all the stupid, ridiculous ones made up by his mates. Including, one his mate Pj had said, "You know all of the kids that end up there, are all drugies, that rape animals in the street." Pj, was that kid that knew way more than he was suppose to.  
17 year old Phil now obviously knew that bullshit was going to come out of Pj's mouth the moment he opened it. However, when Phil was about 10, and was learning about how he should behave by a police officer that came to schools to talk to kids about law and all that stuff, he believed all the things his friends said about juvie after he had that lesson. They said things like, "All the kids there stabbed someone!", or "If you run into one of them they'll knock you out and lock you up in their basement, until you give them all your pocket money and sweets from your pockets!" With that 10 year old Phil was clearly horrified, I mean, nobody wants their sweets being stolen, and their money. 

Phil doesn't believe the stupid rumors like the ones Pj makes up anymore, but the realistic sounding ones from his childhood had stayed with him. He's literally 17, and he still believes the lies his parents told him when he misbehaved. Like how he'd never see anything he loved again, and they're all gangsters there, and if you didn't look intimidating, you'd be mega bullied. Phil defiantly would have been bullied if he ever was in juvie. He's about as intimidating as a pink butterfly. With his brightly coloured shirts, his adorable fringe, that kept falling over his eyes, and his bubbly personality where he just smiles at everything. Yeah, he'd have 97 black eyes if he was there, and that's not even possible!  
Despite Phil's beliefs then, they started to fade away after that day. One at a time, or all at once?

"Yo Phil!" Shouted Pj, as he was walking, and jumping over fallen down chairs as he sped towards Phil from the other side of the lunch hall.  
"Oh, hey Peej." Phil said slightly startled by the sudden shout of his name as he looked up from food that was on the table he was sat by in the corner of the lunch hall.  
"You alrigh' mate?" He asked as he sat opposite Phil on a wooden chair.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. You?" He replied, as he took a bit of his chicken sandwich, that was on the table moments ago.  
"Yo. Ay, have you heard the news?" Pj replied looking at him wide eyed and filled with excitement.  
"No." Phil said bluntly, looking confused.  
"Really? Man you gotta eavesdrop on more people. Anyway, there's a new guy." He said smiling.  
"So?" Bluntly said again by Phil.  
"Let me finish! God! He said, rolling his eyes. "This 'new guy' just got outta juvie." He said as he dug his hand into his black adidas bag to grab his own sandwich. "Apparently, he did something to do with either, selling drugs, stabbing a bitch, or prostitution. That last one was made up by yours truly!" He said looking proud of his lies.  
"Really?!" Phil looked up from his sandwich, which he nearly chocked on, and looking at Pj with curiosity and a hint of fear. Phil hated the idea of someone from juvie walking the same corridors as he does himself. The thought of it make the hairs stand up o the back of his neck. Even though he wasn't sure if Pj was for real with this.  
"Jeez! Calm your tits man! And yeah. He gets here sometime this week." Pj said, looking at Phil with a face of 'wtf are you so worked up about? Calm the hell down!'The look on Pj's face was to serious for him to be messing with Phil. After all Pj's a terrible liar and usually starts laughing by now.  
Phil just stared at Pj with the same amount of fear and curiosity this time. His sandwich now lying on the table waiting to be consumed.  
"Dude, I know you're a pussy and you believe all of that shit about the prison and all, but damn, I didn't know you'd shit your pants about it!"  
Phil snapped out of his stare or fear "I ain't scared!" He lied.  
"Fair enough." Pj said as he scoffed in disbelief. "Anyway I have English next with Mr Kennedy. I better go see Chris so I can copy the homework we had to do. C-ya!" He said while getting his things and standing up to leave.  
He left Phil there feeling worried and still curious. 'How is Pj so chill about this?' He thought to himself. 'Is this 'new guy' gonna be as bad as I think he is?'


	2. Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain 'new student' shows up at the door of Phil's form room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been over a week, but this takes a while people! Anyway, I have decided I won't make the chapters dead long, so then you can read a whole chapter, and it won't take nine years. There will be lots of chapters in this fic peep! Also tysm for reading chapter 1. I appreciate you xx

The rest of Phil's day went by as any other, but with the worries lurching at the back of his mind.As he lay in his double bed wrapped up in his colourful sheets, the thoughts ran through his mind. 'Would this 'new guy' be as bad as people are saying? I mean I don't even know why he was actually in juvie in the first place. He could be really nice and just really misunderstood. I should stop worrying so much. Everything will be fine. I mean, it's not like he's going to be around me. Christ, I don't even know what year he's in!  
He could be 11! Pj's right. I could potentially be bitching over a 11 year old. Crap! If he is 11 and looks like a fucking peanut that fell in a rainbow then got shat out by an elephant, Pj's never gonna let it go that I was shitting myself about it.  
As he turned on his right to face his alarm clock, he noticed it read 02:47.  
"Shoot! This is why I read to bore myself out and not spend my nights worrying over nothing!"  
He then pushed the thoughts away from his mind, closed his eyes, and drifted asleep.

The next day Phil was feeling the same as he always does in the morning. Shit. Even if it was a good day, mornings are just...no.  
He slid his way out of bed, still rapped in his bed sheets, now wiggling on the floor. Bit like a worm that's not going anywhere.  
After about 5 minutes of lying on the floor, he stood up out of his green cocoon, and walked down stairs to his parent's kitchen.  
Don't worry he's not naked! He wore pyjamas to bed!  
"Hiya, Phil!" He heard his mother say cheerfully, while spreading butter on some toast. Yes, how bloody British!  
Phil replied with a tired groan and sat down on the light wood dining table in the middle of the room.  
To this, his mother smiled and passed him a plate, with the delicious, (slightly burnt), piece of toast on it.  
"Didn't get much sleep last night, ay?" She would tell by the dark (darker than usual) circles that sat under his blue eyes.  
Which followed with another groan from Phil in agreement, followed by a wide mouthed yawn.  
"Well as long as you don't fall asleep in school, you'll survive." She said as she scuffled his messy hair and then continued to walk out the room.

After Phil had finished eating his toast, he walked upstairs and got changed into a blue sweater with a pug on the front and black skinny jeans. He then did the norm, you know? Teeth, wash. He did do something with his hair. Can you guess? If you guessed straitened it then walked downstairs to get his shoes on. You are correct. Black shoes with white laces. Pretty norm. Or Pretty. Odd? (No it is not a typo, I just wanna put a reference in here while listening to that green gentleman).  
"Bye Mum!" He yelled to let his mum know he was off to HELL...cough* cough*, I mean school.  
"Bye have a nice day at school. Oh, wait. Have you got everything?"  
"Yes Mum. Bye, love you." And with that he was out the door to catch the bus. Cause you know, walking am I right? -.-

As Phil got to the bus stop, that was actually just a large patch of pavement, (or sidewalk), in front of a hill, and next to a road. Who would have thought it would be next to a road. Nobody. He stood next to Pj, who was always there before Phil, because rolling on the floor, you know?  
"Hey. I was starting to think you weren't coming."  
"I wish!" Phil said with a small huff and a eye roll of 'if only'.  
After another 10 minutes of conversation I couldn't be bothered writing, the bus came around the corner to pick up the cold children. (That could sound so creepy in a different context)  
Once on the bus, after 3 minutes of pushing and shoving, and silent screams to get on the bus, with Pj sitting next to Phil in the middle of the bus, cause you know, popular cool kids at the back, dweebs at the front (that's me on the bus), and people who need seats in the middle, conversations started to fill the bus.  
"You think I'd look good with face piercings?" Pj asked his while poking around at his face seeing where he could have potential small metal pieces chillin' there.  
"Eh?" Phil replied by looking at Pj's face, imagining piercings there. "Yeah. I think if you got them in the right place you'd look pretty bad ass"  
"What, do I not look bad ass already?" he said jokingly while trying to sound offended.  
"What? With your adidas hoodies and headphones around your neck at all times like a frikin' choker?!" Phil replied bluntly with a hint a sarcasm and a smile.  
"Ay! My hoodie is better than everything in your whole goddamn wardrobe!" He shot back at him.  
"Whatever you say, mate." He said smiling as he turned his head to look out of the window. Mostly just, trees, fields, nice houses in the middle of nowhere, and vehicles driving past to go wherever.  
For the rest of the trip, Pj updated his Spotify playlist with the new hits, while Phil continued staring into nothing in particular out of the window.

"Hey guys!" His form tutor Mr Roberts said cheerfully as he walked into the classroom. "We have a new student joining us in 12 M!"  
Phil quickly turned to look at Pj, who was sat on another desk to his right, playing on flappy bird.  
"Wait. That's our form!" Said a scrawny boy at the back of the class called Sydney. "We already have so many people in our form already! Couldn't 'Mr New' here be in a form which doesn't have 21 students in it?!" He asked spitefully.  
"No shit that's our form, Sherlock!" Said another boy named Josh, who looked like a fucking high school musical character, with a quiff, and actually has a life.  
"Ay! Language. Anyway he is staying with us hopefully." Said Mr Roberts. He turned to look out into the corridor where the new student was waiting. "Well, are you coming in?" He said smiling while gesturing him to come in with his hand.  
Phil turned away from Pj to look at the tall boy walk into the room. He was wearing an all black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black high-tops that had zips in unconventional places. He has his hood up and looked at bit like evil Kermit. He looked like he would beat the shit out of you right there in front of everyone, then steal your money.  
Despite his intimidating (slightly depressing) look, Phil gazed up at his face. Well, what he could see of it, as the boy kept his gaze to the floor.  
At first Phil thought that this must be a joke. I mean, you don't get many new kids come over 4 months into the school year and be in the last year! He thought his usually, playful form tutor was joking, until this boy walked through the door.  
"Well come on. Introduce yerself. We don't bite!" Mr Roberts smiled to himself for that last comment.  
The boy dressed in all black took his gaze away from the floor, and started to walk into the class more so he could actually be seen.  
Everyone's attention was now all on the mysterious boy. Including Phil's.  
"Hey. I'm Dan." The boy said, looking strait forward almost emotionlessly. It sounded like he was dead inside. Or just done with school, and he's only been in the building for probably less than a hour!  
"Good, anything else?" Mr Roberts said, hinting for him to carry on. "Like where you're from, what you like doing?"  
"Uh, I'm 17. I'm originally from Berkshire. Uh, I don't really do much. Music maybe." His tone sounded so emotionless and utterly bored.  
Mr Roberts could tell he didn't want to make much of an introduction, so he said "That's great! How 'bout you find a seat somewhere?"  
With that, Dan looked around the classroom searching for a place to sit, when his eyes caught another's gaze. He was looking directly at Phil, who look like a deer in the headlights.  
He then started walking towards Phil and sat down to the seat next to him. Phil's gaze never leaving him.  
Dan looked at him with a smirk, clearly amused by the way Phil was staring at him.  
"Hey, I'm Dan." Phil had no idea what to do. He should probably stop staring at him, but he can't seem to tear his eyes away from the pools of chocolate flames he staring into. He then decided he should reply. 'Cause that's what you do when someone's trying to talk to you."  
I'm Phil." He replied, not looking away from the other boy's eyes.  
"You're probably wondering why this strange guy is sitting next to you right now? Well, that's because you were staring at me, and I'm interested in you because I don't know whether you are unable to blink, or look at other things other than a guy dressed in all black. Or if you were interested to know who the fuck I am." He said cheerfully with a smile. He does have emotions.  
Phil's mind went straight to the idea that this 'new kid from juvie', was sitting less than two feet away from his face. Phil decided to play it off cool and reply with "Yeah, pretty much." He was no longer staring into the boys eyes.  
Pj was looking at where Phil was sat, he then looked to see the before empty seat next to Phil, now had a butt sitting comfortably on it. Pj smiled with curiosity, then looked away and continued playing flappy bird.  
With Phil's response Dan laughed, which Phil couldn't figure out why, he didn't know what was funny.  
"So? Why were you staring at me?" Dan asked with a smile and a glint in his eyes.  
Phil then realised what question he had been asked, and to be perfectly honest he had no idea why he was staring at Dan. He just couldn't look away when he saw him. Like if he looked away, the boy he was staring at would be gone.  
"I...uh...I was...umm." Phil stuttered.  
"Don't worry." Dan laughed. "I know I'm very attractive and it's hard not to stare." He said with a cheeky smirk and a wink at Phil.  
"What?! Wait, no, I wasn't, I mean, I wouldn't, I" He was then caught off by the bell ringing telling him it was time for his first class.  
"Well I better get to sir to ask him what classes I'm having. Yeah, he never fucking told me what to do." Dan said looking Phil directly in the eye. He grinned at Phil, then turned on his heels to walk over to Mr Robert's desk.

Mr Roberts looked up from his computer at Dan curiously, then snapped back to reality, (I said that like Eminem when I wrote it).  
"Oh, right! How stupid of me!" He told scolded himself. "As we don't know what to do with you yet, I suppose I'll just have to dump you onto another student and you'll join them in all their classes. Ah! Philip!" He said wide-eyed as he noticed the dark haired boy looking over at him, and some reason still in the classroom, when he should be getting off to his next class.  
"Since you are waiting for what I assume is your new friend here, I'll dump him on you!" Mr Roberts said smiling at him.  
"Wait, Sir!" Phil blurted out quickly. "We aren't friends, I mean, we haven't even had a proper conversation!" Phil said, trying to convince his form tutor to dump Dan on someone else.  
"Well Daniel. You can follow young Philip around all day. Who knows, maybe you will become 'BFFs', as the kids these days are sayin'." He looked at the two boys' faces and saw that they both had the same expression on them. They both looked like they were going to facepalm, while cringing. "No? Okay."  
Mr Roberts took a breath of embarrassment.  
"Okay then. Dan, you will be sharing classes with Philip until we find a place to put you." He said looking at Dan. Completely ignoring the look of 'please don't do this to me' on Phil's face.  
"So Phil." He said turning his head to look at Phil. "What class do you have now?"  
"Um...English with Mr Kennedy."  
"Splendid!" Mr Roberts half shouted as he quickly turned his spinney chair round, to get a post-it note from behind him, which made both the boys jump. He then turned around again, with the post-it note in hand, and started to write something on it. He handed it to Phil, who had walked over to the desk, during the conversation.  
"There you go!" He said. Phil looked down at the note, it read -'Philip and Daniel are late because I was discussing classes with them.' Then followed by his signature.  
"Go on then you two! Can't miss anymore of your lesson!" He said and gestured them to leave with his hands.  
Phil looked at Dan as if he was an uncontrollable child, that he was to babysit, with no knowledge of babysitting. While Dan turned to him and smiled mischievously. Adding to Phil's thought that he was an uncontrollable child, and Phil didn't think that was far off of what Dan would really be like. He was being forced to babysit a 17 year old, and put up with whatever shit this man was about to cause.  
Phil huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn't want to be around this man. Phil was pretty sure he's from juvie, and that means he's trouble.  
Phil turned with the note in his hand, and started to walk to his class, which he was now, fairly late for.  
Dan smiled at Mr Roberts. "This is gonna be fun!" He said with a smirk, then turned around to catch up to Phil.  
"Oh, and Dan?" Mr Roberts called to Dan. "Behave. No funny business, or you'll be out. Alright?"  
"I know, I know." Dan replied with a role of eyes then carried on walking and caught up to Phil.  
Dan was excited for the rest of day. 'This is gonna be fun', he thought to himself, still smirking. While Phil was dreading every second of the rest of the day. This day, January 14th, isn't going to go well. Or will it go.....well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. New chappydoda soon. I'll get to it when I can be assed. lol Also, sidenote- When I wrote that thing about the elephant and peanut, I was just typing what was on the top of my mind. When I read it back I realized it actually make sense, because elephants eat peanuts. You know what I mean right. Anyway thx xxx


	3. I don't have a title peeps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inportant!

Sup bitches, sorry that was mean. I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU! I finally got a new laptop. New chapter coming soon. Thank you for kudos if you left any maties! And yes it's annoying that I keep making chapters either complaining about shit laptops, or telling you I now have a NOT shit laptop. EVERYBODY'S HAPPY! :)  
Well basically, this is like an update in a way.  
OK list of things that will stop me from updating ACTUAL CHAPTERS:  
FUCKING SCHOOL!  
I procrastinate  
I'm lazy as FOOK!  
I like food.  
Yea so that's about that. Also, I like to show my personality in my writing (cause who said writing stories about two friends and saying that they are gay, (yep that was a sorta spolier. No alerts with me mate), and then writing a story that you don't want anybody you know in real life to find outthat you wrote it, isn't actual writing?) That made no sence at all. Hope you're still with me? Anyway back to what I was saying....personality, blah blah blah.... I will put any aspect of my personality into this. Whether it be my sarcasm, sassiness. THAT'S RIGHT, I CALLED MYSELF SASSY BITCH WHAT YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT!  
Sorry, I've got to stop calling you bitches. I'm not fucking Danielle Bregoli, or however you spell it. Also it came up with I spelt bregoli wrong cause I didn't put a capital and it auto corrected it to broccoli. Danielle Broccoli. New brand if you ask me.

See! LIKE that entire paragraph! Most writers, (yea cuz I'm a writer-sarcasm) would of just looked at it and laughted, then corrected it. But no. I told you and left it in the text. Cause I'm an idiot. But not an American one. Get the reference?  
SEE? IF THERE IS AN OPPORTUNITY FOR A REFERENCE I WILL USE IT! Mostly cause I'm trash. I went to the store the other day, saw a bin bag and said "Why isn't this in the home section, with the pillows and shit?" Yeah......no one found it funny.  
Also if you realised this weren't just a story full of smut, then left, or if you are just here for the story then FUCK YOU! I'M THE ONE UPDATING, I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT. As long as it's not racist, sexist, homophobic( unless it's some characters I add to this story, please tell me if you would feel uncomfortable with that in the comments), ect, ect. If you did read up to this point. Comment GAY AVOCADOS. Or if you can't comment, just shout it in the place you are reading this sentence. I'm sorry if people hear you, stare at you, phone the police cause they think you're insane, or pretend they don't know you. Or if you are 13, it's a school night and it's 12am, and you read this thinkng it would ALREADY have smut in it. GO TO FUCKING SLEEP! STAY IN SCHOOL! 

Basically I will just be an annoying prat in brackets and in the notes. You're welcome. (Please say that like Maui from Moana) SEE, what did I say about brackets?! Also see now just auto corrects to 'SEE'! How exciting!  
Btw, I really hope you can tell when I'm being sarcastic, with certain things I write. It is NOT my intention to offend anyone or make people feel anything but a good emotion. Or erotic on certain chapters. Sorry. I'm a bitch. Also I'm sorry if I ever TRIGGER you. Please don't kill me. Thanks. Also i'm sorry if you clicked on this thinking it would be a chapter. I just don't wanna leave you for too long with nothing. I appreciate that you read this. And I love you. Unless your a cannibal or a killer. Then go turn yourself into the police. Are you gone? K. Great. Now you non cannibals and killers, tysm for reading, new episodes, I wrote episodes? I mean chapters'. I dunno how apostrophes work. Live life. Have fun. Watch Dan and Phil. Comment GAY AVOCADO. Don't forget that. Thank you. Xxx

Love the person you will never know. That sounds creepy af doesn't it. Shit. I've creeped myself out. Dang it. The person who writes these and is not a cannibal or killer. Yup. That's all you need to know. Oh and I'm not a pervert, stripper(not that strippers are bad) prostitute(just sayin) , paedophile, or your mum. I am a virgin. 

 

Literally no ones surprised. :) Bye. I am actually going now. STAY GAY MY FRENS! :)

Ok I lied. I am still here. I don't think I got it through clearly that I will update. I'm confusing. There will be new chapters.  
Love y'all. G'bye! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the intro! I'll try get the next chapter up as soon as I can. They take a while to write. Hope you come back for more! ;)


End file.
